The Gentle Fall of Blossom's
by MI-CHAN66
Summary: At some point, things began to change, his life, his love...It all changed into something else, somethign he wasnt familiar with. He wondered "if i hadn't met him, would things be different?" ShitsuoxSakuraya!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!_

_I've been dying to write a fic with these two ever since they became an official couple! XD_

_This fic is ShitsuoxSakuraya, the latest couple fresh from pixiv! If you have yet to discover these two then GO LOOK IT UP RIGHT NOW!_

_Before I start the fic, I'd like to share my thoughts on these two most recent Shizuo/Izaya counterparts, if you don't feel like reading them now or really just couldn't care less, then feel free to skip this section and move onto to the actual fic. ^^_

_First off, Shitsuo. Or Shitsuji!Shizuo, or Butler!Shizuo._

_I've seen him around a lot before the Shitsuo/Sakuraya pairing, in fact I would usually see him with Hibiya, more than often kicking Delic in the face. But now that he has a Izaya counterpart to call his very own, my love for this character has literally exploded._

_Anyway, Shitsuo is usually viewed as a calm, strong, independent character. Which (most of the time) is the way he will be in this fic. However, to me it seems like he should have a darker side to him as well. It seems like he would be very outraged by how clingy Delic is with Hibiya, yet suppress those feelings as to not upset Hibiya, resulting in him being a very unapproachable person. Closing himself off to everyone other than Hibiya. Which is why I think the ShitsuoxSakuraya pairing would be full of angst. I believe that Shitsuo feels the same 'attraction' to Sakuraya that the other Shizuo counterparts feel towards their 'Izaya's', but focuses all his attention on Hibiya, putting himself in denial that he could possibly love someone else. Which is why I love him so much._

_And now, Sakuraya._

_Sakuraya is the most recent of all the counterparts, given that he has just received and official name. For those of you who don't know, Sakuraya is a version of Izaya in a kimono similar to Tsugaru's. Only pink._

_His personality has yet to be completely developed so there are a couple different ways that he's been portrayed. The calm and sweet version, and the mischievous 'innocent' version. Personally, I prefer the 'innocent' version. I like to portray Sakuraya as and innocent kind guy, being nice to everyone and acting aloof, when really he's a playful mischievous person. Playing tricks on people and harboring a dark side of his own. I imagine him to be similar to Izaya in the way of watching peoples reactions, not so much the evil way of causing them grief, but just a prank or too. Out of good fun. Forgive me if that doesn't make sense, I'm not entirely sure how to describe it. _

_Sakuraya really is a kind person, he just likes to tease people, like, of course, Shitsuo. Which in this fic, will land him in hot water later._

_I'm sorry for my rambling and apologize for not making any sense. It makes sense in my head._

_Summary: All his life Shitsuo believed that he loved Hibiya, believing that Hibiya would come to love him as well. His dreams are shattered once he witnesses Delic and Hibiya together one night. Feeling angry and hurt, he leaves them together and walks into the night alone, trying to sort out his own feelings. He never expected to meet such a strange person along the way though…_

* * *

><p>Nothing.<p>

That's what I've been left with. How could this have happened? I did everything I could, I was at his every beck and call, fulfilling his wishes to the best of my ability, and yet, I failed.

Hibiya-sama.

You choose him over me? How? Why? It makes no sense. That insolent cur had practically been stalking you, harassing you every chance he could get. Constantly I chased him off, wanting nothing more that to just shove my boot right up his-!

Ah, forgive me. I don't mean to sound so irate.

I sighed, quickening my pace as I walked as far away from that place as I could, cursing that magenta eyed cretin over and over within the confines of my mind. Seeing him hold onto Hibiya-sama like that…I couldn't take it. I had to get away.

I love Hibiya-sama. I always have, being his servant gave me the greatest satisfaction of my life. He smiled at me often, opened up and told me things he probably wouldn't tell another person, and despite being a lowly servant he treated me kinder than anyone else ever could. I gave everything to him, yet he chose another, he loves _him._

Really, I should've seen it. How flustered he become around _him._ How often he spoke of his visits, and just the way he _smiled _at him. It was never a smile that he had shown me. Yet I was blind, blind to the very fact that my greatest love loved another.

I shiver slightly as the cool night air chills me to my very core, as if reminding me just how alone I was. The road is dark, the street lamps giving off little light as a few flickered uncontrollably. I don't have a destination in mind, in fact, I left there fully intending not to return. What a silly thought, anger truly does affect ones mind.

Sighing for the millionth time, I stop for a brief moment, staring at the ground for what seemed like an eternity.

I cannot simply abandon Hibiya-sama, whether he loves that buffoon or not, he is still my master and I have sworn to serve him. I will not go back on that vow.

I considered for a moment to simply go back, and go to sleep, but just as soon as the idea entered my mind, it vanished. I can't ignore the _vile_ things that that idiot could possibly be doing to Hibiya-sama right now.

….Goddamn it.

I shook my head, willing the images to disappear before I lose my mind, and as I began walking once again, I settled on the idea of simply getting drunk. Honestly out of everything that seems to be the most appealing.

Practically storming down the dark street, thoughts of those two together at this very moment plagued my mind, turning my vision red with unadulterated rage. Getting drunk really is my best option.

How dare that Delic, ruining the life I could've had together with Hibiya-sama!

"Oof!"

I heard a yelp as something collided with my chest, knocking whoever it was that had just run into me onto the cold damp street.

I stared for a moment, trying to make out the shape of this person through the darkness, before sighing in irritation. I knelt down, offering a hand to this person as they groaned, sitting up and grabbing my hand. I pulled until we were standing up straight, lightly dusting off their shoulders for any dirt that may have clung to the silky fabric.

"Are you alright?" I asked in my usual stoic voice.

"I lost my sandal…" A male voice mumbled back, sounding similar to Hibiya-sama's.

My eyebrow twitched. This irritating twit! You really think it could be lost? You fell a total 2 and a half feet away, it isn't lost!

Officially deciding that I need to calm down, I sighed, bending down and plucking the sandal from the ground.

"Here you go-"

My breathe hitched as I gazed at the person in front of me, I admit I must have looked stupid, but the utter surprise I felt at this moment should be reason enough for that.

Staring back at me was a pair of bright pink eyes, instinctively the first persons that came to mind was Psyche, but no. With a face similar to Hibiya-sama, this person stared at me, curiosity shinning in his eyes as he watched my every movement.

"H-Here you are…" I said, handing the sandal to him.

Raising his Kimono covered hand to his mouth; a light blush crossed his face, followed by what almost seemed like a pout.

"I think I sprained my ankle…" He admitted embarrassedly.

I admit I feel rather guilty now.

I watched him intently. The fact that he looks so similar to Hibiya-sama shouldn't surprise me, after all, Psyche and Roppi-san share that same face as well. Yet…there's something different. He wore clothing similar to that of Tsugaru's, but I'm sure that's not the reason for my speechlessness. There was just something…odd.

Shaking my head, I returned my attention towards the odd person in front of me, reaching my arm out and snaking it around his torso, lifting his arm up over my head.

"Sorry about this." I said, taking a mental note of how light this person seemed to be.

He nodded his head quickly, the blush on his face intensifying as I held him close.

Within a matter of minutes we arrived at a small store, the florescent lighting causing his snow white skin to glow a faint blue.

Setting him down on the bench outside the establishment, I knelt in front of him, gently lifting his foot the way I would for Hibiya-sama, and slowly slipping the sandal onto his foot, being sure not to cause him any sort of pain as I did. Looking up at him once more, I almost chuckled at how flustered he had become from such a simple action. His face turning a deep shade of red as I stood in front of him.

"Th-Thank you…" He mumbled quietly.

I chuckled lightly, my mood lightening considerably as I spoke to the shy man in front of me.

"You're welcome." I said. "Though I should really be apologizing. I hurt you after all."

He looked up suddenly, scratching the back of his head guilty, before giving me an embarrassed smile.

"I'm…not really hurt, ha-ha…"

….Goodbye good mood.

I scowled bitterly, maybe a little more than I should have.

"You lied?" I spat angrily, not caring how quickly I became angry with this person I don't even know.

"I-I'm sorry…I was just joking, I didn't think you'd try to carry me this far…"

Restraining the urge to hit him as _hard_ as I possibly could, I turned on my heels, and walked away. Not sparing a second glance at the unfortunate trickster sitting confused behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note's:<strong>

**Wow, this took me so long to write! XD I've really been dying to write a fic with these two, they're just such and adorable couple! I won't say any of my thoughts on this chapter, instead, what do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!_

_I've been dying to write a fic with these two ever since they became an official couple! XD_

_This fic is ShitsuoxSakuraya, the latest couple fresh from pixiv! If you have yet to discover these two then GO LOOK IT UP RIGHT NOW!_

_Everyone, I feel so happy! T^T All of you, you're all so kind, and its thanks to all your reviews that I keep writing this fics! I feel so happy and honored when people read them, I'm not even sure how to express my undying gratitude to all of you! I love you all so much!_

_Thank you all and I hope you enjoy chapter two!_

* * *

><p>"Sakuraya?"<p>

Hibiya-sama nodded his head as he took another sip of tea.

"Well judging from your description it couldn't have been anyone else."

Sakuraya. Seems like a….pretty name. Not that I would ever be caught saying that out loud.

Trying to trick me into carrying him to the convenience store, _just_ so he didn't have to walk there, pissed me off. But that fact that I actually _fell for it_ just makes me feel ashamed.

"Hibi-chan~!" The moment I heard that god awful voice, I turned on my heel, and walked as fast as I could. I'm not in the mood to deal with Delic right now. Or ever.

"Shitsuo-san!" Hibiya called.

I halted my movements, regret my need to obey his every command.

"Yes?" I said, turning as quickly as I could and bowing.

"I'm in need of a few things today, would you mind going to out for a bit?"

I cringed inwardly. Hibiya-sama is always every straight forward about these sort of things, the simple vagueness of what he needs or where he wants me to go, tells me just one thing. They want me out, and they want me out now.

Their need for 'alone time' brings out a rage I didn't know I had. My lip curled angrily, and It took every bit of will power with hold an infuriated growl.

"Very well." I said perhaps I little to venomously.

And before either of them had a chance to say another word to me, I left. 'Angry' is a complete understatement of my emotions at this moment. All I could think about were those two. How _happy_ they seemed, while I suffer, does Hibiya even notice what he's doing to me? No, this is not his fault. Everything went wrong when Delic started showing up. Back then, I wasn't even _aware_ that Hibiya-sama was already acquainted with that whelp. Had I known…I'd have done something about it immediately. But it's too late now. As much as I _hate_ that simpleton, and how I _know_ that I am better suited for Hibiya-sama than him, I will not interfere. For the moment…Hibiya is happy, as much I hate admitting it, and I will not destroy that happiness just for myself (even if I can make him happier than that idiot), the relationship they have cannot last. And the moment it falls apart, the one to be with Hibiya will be me.

I walked on, feeling somehow satisfied with my newly found resolve, enjoying the afternoon sun under the shade of the long rows of trees. The trees blew restlessly as the wind picked up, countless cherry blossoms falling gently from the skies like snow, and it was then that I found myself thinking.

About him.

I scoffed. Why would I be thinking of _him?_ All he did was use me for free labor and try to act innocent about it. There is absolutely no reason for me to be thinking about his timid little voice, or fair face. Or how soft his skin felt against mine as I held him against me, or how little he weighed as I lifted him off the ground, or how…

…..

WHAT

I shook my head. What the HELL!

Stopping in my tracks, I stood here, trying to clear my head of these useless _thoughts_ of someone, whom might I add, is _not _Hibiya-sama.

"_Tch, _Its just because he looks like Hibiya-sama, that's all….."

I somehow found myself _forcing_ that statement to be true.

"Ah…"

The sudden sound of another's voice startled me out of my confused state, instantly sending me on the defensive.

"Its you." It said.

Instantly my muscles relaxed, before the annoyance began to spread throughout my entire being.

Sakuraya. Should this be classified as irony?

"Yes, its _me._" I said angrily, shooting the kind of glare that just screamed 'go away', but I'm assuming this guy has some sort of mental disability, because he just _stood _there.

His face had that same spaced out look, as if he didn't even know where he was or what he was doing, I found this endearing and _annoying_ at the same time.

I stood in front of him, my glare intensifying with every passing second, before those seconds turned to minutes, and I just got down right pissed.

"_What_ do you _want!"_ I shouted.

He flinched, cowering as he held the sleeve of his kimono up to cover this face, taking a step back from me.

I cant say I didn't feel a little bad.

"I-I just w-wanted t-to say s-sorry." He stuttered, shaking slightly.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, trying to ward off the upending headache.

He swallowed nervously, bringing his kimono sleeve down a little to uncover his face.

"I-I didn't think it would go that far. R-Really. I-I shouldn't have tried to trick you like that, it was wrong….W-Will you…f-forgive me?"

How the hall can I say _no_ after that?

"Fine, I forgive you." I muttered, scratching the back of my head.

He smiled, suddenly beaming with happiness, as all traces of the timid, shy boy standing here with me a moment ago disappeared.

"That's great! I'm very happy, I don't like making people angry!"

The sudden attitude change caught me off guard, he was just about ready to cry and now its like nothing happened at all. Was he…faking it?

I pushed the thought from my head instantly. There's no way a guy like _this_ could really….never mind.

"Uh, yeah. Great….So..bye." I said, turning around and walking away.

"Oh! Wait, hang on!" He called, walking up beside me.

I groaned. "What _now_?" I said, _very _irritated.

"How is Hibi-chan doing?"

Wait…WHAT. How dare this little…this little…! con artist ask me about Hibiya-sama so casually! What right does he have to talk to me at all!

Suddenly deciding to_ not_ be so dense anymore (ha fucking ha), he began bowing over an over again in a flustered manner.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to upset you really!"

I growled angrily, walking a little faster.

"P-Please wait! I'm very sorry!"

I stopped, whipping my head around, glaring at him as menacingly as I could. Which is apparently very effective.

Fear flashed over his features as he stopped a few feet away from me, visibly shaking as he held his arms close to his body.

"_Just. Stay. __**Away from me.**_" I growled, turning away from him once again as I walked away as quickly as I could.

This time, he didn't try to stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong>

**And chapter two is finished! XD I'm having some trouble trying to capture Sakuraya's personality the way I wanted, but I'll keep practicing at it, I refuse to give up! Anyway, another thank you to everyone of my readers, I love all of you very much! **

**Please review, I love to hear all of your opinions, and I welcome criticism with open arms! XD **


End file.
